<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Sync by tordarroch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976137">Heat Sync</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch'>tordarroch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Floor Sex, Hyperspermia, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents &amp; Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I'm fine! It was just some stupid plant. Y'know how it is: boy meets plant, boy falls into plant, plant ejaculates on boy."</p>
<p>Mirage falls into a plant on Olympus. Caustic helps him deal with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Sync</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/gifts">Paltr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as part of a little fic exchange with my buddy and they wrote me a Wattson/Caustic piece you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973493">here</a> if that's your kind of thing! They wanted something with Mirage basically having to 'settle' with sleeping with Caustic and being grossed out by him, but ultimately... wanting him. </p>
<p>Revenant makes a brief appearance, he is not a main character in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage had really thought Olympus was going to be his playground. He had been so hyped, in fact, that even being teamed with Caustic and Revenant hadn’t dampened his spirits. It didn't even bother him when he was knocked right off a moving vehicle because for once, it was nice to land in some beautiful lush vegetation rather than a pile of scrap metal and garbage.</p>
<p>However, it didn't take him long to realise that it wasn’t quite the safety net he had assumed it was.</p>
<p>The plants were stunning, almost as pretty as Mirage himself, but as soon as he'd fallen into them, he found out something he didn't know: he had allergies. Or what he thought must be allergies, because the large visible spores that started to float through the air as soon as he had unsettled the plants instantly made his nostrils flare; his eyes water and he quickly threw his Mozambique to one side as he collapsed into a sneezing fit.</p>
<p>Mirage couldn't even remember the last time he had been around real plants like this. Hell, he was certain he ever had been around anything that might produce pollen in this way. This kind of stuff was not in his scope of knowledge, and he had no idea what to do other than frantically rub his face with the same hands that had touched the plants.</p>
<p>"Ah fuck," he muttered to himself, sneezing again; almost howling as he threw his body forward. All he could do was blink over and over, inhaling deeply; not even thinking about how close he was to the plants still until he felt weightless suddenly, his legs dragging along the floor until he was thrown onto a more unpleasant ground.</p>
<p>"You skin bags and your pitiful health. Taken out by a flower?" Came a cruel voice, and Mirage kept blinking until his vision cleared enough for him to catch the Mozambique thrown at his face; <em>his</em> Mozambique, which shouldn’t have been a surprise because he knew Revenant wouldn't give him the time of day, let alone a weapon. "You're pathetic, Witt."</p>
<p>Mirage let out a small sigh, unable to do much else. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he could barely sit up, but he knew if he didn't move soon, Revenant would 'assist' him again and probably wouldn't be as nice the second time.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, well, you know what they say. Flowers are like f-friends, they bring co…" He swallowed hard, looking up at Revenant to see he was actually looking down at him. "Co...Colour to your world?" He said, his voice kind of trailing off as he wiped his eyes, the intense feeling of botanical death subsiding faster than he expected, but he wasn't going to complain. He would take his luck where he could find it.</p>
<p>Revenant shook his head, reloading his Kraber before he seemed to scan the area with his eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't give a fuck," he said before abruptly leaving.</p>
<p>"Great pep talk," Mirage whispered under his breath.</p>
<p>And he was alone again, but at least he wasn't suffocating on pollen, so for that, he was grateful.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, Mirage pushed himself to his feet, holstering his weapon before he looked around. If there was a threat in the area, Revenant would have found them, or Mirage would have at least heard some sort of gunshots by now. The ring wasn't closing for a while. He had time to find some water; wash his eyes. Maybe use a medkit.</p>
<p>He strangely felt fine, which was weird, considering a moment ago he felt like he had acid in his eyes.</p>
<p>He set up one of his decoys before he moved into the nearest cabin, glancing at the fresh loot. No one had been here, so he knew he had a moment to sort himself out at least. Then he would get back in the game.</p>
<p>And then win the game!</p>
<p>Yeah, that was the plan.</p>
<p>Mirage gave a quick wink and finger guns at any cameras watching before he slipped into the small corner bathroom, thinking absently about the ‘no surveillance in bathrooms’ rule. He knew for a fact that some had been smuggled in for niche underground clubs, and pretty much everyone had seen everything Mirage had to offer. But there hadn't been a video of him taking a leak for a while.</p>
<p>He gave himself the once over, brushing pollen and mud off his clothes before he leaned forward to examine his face. Okay, his breath was coming out a little fast; his lips a little dry, but he'd fallen off a moving vehicle. He wasn't going to feel great right away… Although maybe he should be feeling a little worse than this.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, he was feeling good; <em>really</em> good.</p>
<p>Mirage cocked his head to the side, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw his eyes widen; his pupils slowly growing larger and he blinked hard.</p>
<p>"Okay, this is kind of strange," he whispered to himself, tugging his cheeks, and he realised he was sweating, his skin clammy and wet. Which was weird, because he didn't really sweat that much. Sure, he sweated, but it wasn't like he was Caustic or anything. On a scale of sweatiness, he was pretty low down.</p>
<p>Although now he was wondering why he was thinking about sweat so much when his hand felt like it was falling into his face.</p>
<p>He quickly snapped himself upright, taking a step away from the mirror.</p>
<p>This wasn't going to be good for his image. His sex appeal was one of the only things keeping him going these days, and even then, people's tastes were changing. His charming good looks didn't seem to do it for people as much as say, the sex machine that was Pathfinder. He couldn't really compete with that.</p>
<p>"You've gotta stop this," Mirage muttered to himself, slapping his cheeks before he took in a deep breath and kicked the door open and stomping out of the bathroom. He didn't have time for this. Revenant wasn't going to save his ass again, and he had no idea where Caustic was.</p>
<p>Well, not yet, anyway.</p>
<p>Mirage quickly raised his wrist to his face, trying to focus on the map screen but the lights didn't make sense; the patterns were complete nonsense, and he could almost hear Wraith laughing at him, asking him if he ever knew what they meant.</p>
<p>"I thought I saw one of your idiotic decoys outside," came a deep voice and Mirage tapped his screen, pressing his ear against it.</p>
<p>"D-Did you just...speak to me?" he asked, his voice quivering as he wondered just whose voice that was before a loud bang drew his attention to the door and he saw Caustic setting up traps.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did. Are you acting particularly stupid today, or is it the real deal?" Caustic rasped, hurling another trap to the ground before he turned his attention to Mirage.</p>
<p>"No? I mean, yes?" Mirage offered before he shrugged, moving to stand behind a counter just so he could lean. He felt a little peculiar, but he knew he would get no sympathy from Caustic. Anyway, he had a weapon, he was fine. And now he wasn't alone either, so his odds just went up. "So have you come here to protect lil' ol' me?"</p>
<p>Mirage watched as Caustic moved around the room, seemingly looking for something but he had no idea what. He wasn't really sure what Caustic wanted most of the time. The guy unsettled him, and he trusted him about as far as he could throw him.</p>
<p>He had once tried to throw Caustic, after half a bottle of whiskey. It had been the first and last time Mirage had laid his hands on the man, but as he observed Caustic, the idea of touching him seemed like an appealing thing to do.</p>
<p>Visibly shuddering, he shook his head, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>Get it together, Witt.</p>
<p>Everything was starting to feel very close. The air he took in seemed to get hotter with each breath; the temperature skyrocketing, but he knew it was just him. Caustic was acting normal (well, as normal as Caustic ever was).</p>
<p>"Are you feeling okay?" Caustic asked, and he suddenly felt the looming presence of the hulking brute behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn. He was completely soaked; saturated with sweat, and he knew his hands were shaking, his eyes twitching involuntarily. Whatever was in him was stronger than any alcohol; any drug he had ever had.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, Mirage felt his heart stop, his body freezing up as a strange scent filled his nostrils. He had no idea what it was, but all the blood in his body seemed to run to his crotch, his cock hardening inside his leather pants almost instantly, and he clenched his fists, exhaling slowly as his heart started rapidly pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>"W-What? I'm fine… I'm a-alright," he managed to get out, his tongue feeling a bit too large for his mouth, drool dripping from his lips down onto the counter as he spoke.</p>
<p>Mirage knew he was <em>not</em> fine. He was far from fine. He had no idea what was happening to his body, but he felt like his balls were going to fall off. They suddenly felt so full; his dick so hard and what made it all worse was how hot his insides burned with a deep need to be filled.</p>
<p>That didn't <em>usually</em> happen during a game.</p>
<p>He just needed a distraction. And Caustic needed to give him some space.</p>
<p>"Real lucky we landed in the ring, huh?" Mirage muttered in one breath, finally turning to look at Caustic and his skin instantly broke out in goosebumps.</p>
<p>This was not happening.</p>
<p>Caustic squinted at him through his mask and Mirage knew he must look like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew he looked stupid, but he couldn't get his expression to change, his mouth hanging open, a thin slither of drool hanging from his lips. Yet Caustic seemed indifferent to Mirage’s discomfort, and instead reached up and picked some of the pollen from his outfit, rubbing it between his gloved fingertips.</p>
<p>"Curious specimen," Caustic rasped, and Mirage just gawked as he nodded slowly, the smallest pressure from Caustic's fingertips somehow enough to make his cock throb, his asshole actually twitching as he inhaled deeply again. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t know that it was Caustic's scent that was setting him off, and whatever was happening was just made worse by the way Caustic's eyes flickered from his fingers to Mirage's face. "How long have you been exposed?"</p>
<p>"I don't-I'm not sure." He admitted, his memory starting to feel foggy as he tried to recall just how long it had been since he fell off the vehicle. It was starting to feel like a long time ago now, even longer since he'd had this erection that he wasn't sure if Caustic had noticed. "S-Should we maybe go and find… You know, the other…" He felt his breath coming out in sharp bursts, his lips trembling. "The other guy, big mean robot... Fuck, it's really hot in here. Is it hot? Or is it just me?"</p>
<p>Mirage reached up to his own neck, tugging his scarf down as he inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing, he tried to keep his eyes on anything but Caustic.</p>
<p>This was really not ideal.</p>
<p>Caustic was probably the last person in the world he wanted to be alone with, in <em>any</em> circumstances, and this wasn't most circumstances. No, this was really not the usual kind of situation he found himself in. Well, not during a game, anyway. So yeah, this was not ideal.</p>
<p>It wasn't that he hated Caustic or anything, it was just that well…. Mirage had no reason to really like the guy either. He was creepy and weird - and he always said the most fucked up shit that made Mirage's skin crawl. He wasn't even really a good teammate either, and Mirage knew Caustic's sudden interest in him was purely scientific.</p>
<p>But even he had to admit that Caustic had a certain appeal about him...</p>
<p>Wait, no he didn't.</p>
<p>Mirage shook his head, stumbling further around the counter to try and conceal his increasingly obvious erection. He had never been so hard before in his entire life, and just moving was enough to make him tremble, the tightness of the leather across his crotch made him want to fall to his knees and rip his clothes off.</p>
<p>"Witt, tell me, what exactly caused this? The terraforming here-" Caustic started, and Mirage let out a loud yelp as he accidentally pressed his crotch against the edge of the counter, the pressure enough to cause an involuntary noise from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm fine! It was just some stupid plant. Y'know how it is. Boy meets plant, boy falls into plant, plant ejaculates on boy," Mirage said, trying to put on his usual charm but his voice was as unstable as his body. "It's just allergies, I'll be fine! We should get back, right? Yeah, totally, we should…"</p>
<p>Clearly, Caustic wasn't sold on his performance and took another step towards him. Mirage knew he flinched as soon as the sound of Caustic's boot hit the floor; knew Caustic had seen his reaction and he didn't miss the slight look of glee in his glowing eyes. He had heard that Caustic enjoyed watching people suffer but seeing it firsthand unsettled Mirage, and maybe even worse, aroused him.</p>
<p>This could not be happening. He couldn't actually be considering Caustic in that way. Sure, Mirage’s standards were pretty non-existent if anyone ever bothered to ask, but Caustic was on a whole different level. He was so pasty and greasy, and… Mirage stopped his thoughts as he let his gaze fall onto Caustic, trying to think about all the things he found repulsive about Caustic.</p>
<p>Instead, he saw none of those things.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what would you require for you to get back in the fight?" Caustic asked, his voice deep and raspy, and Mirage felt his body tremble in response; his knees shaking as he held onto the counter with one hand, the other tugging at the holsters and ammo on his body. Everything felt far too tight; too hot, and listening to Caustic wasn't helping. Something about his voice was just setting Mirage off, his whole body burning the more he thought about his teammate.</p>
<p>Teammate. That's exactly what Caustic was right now, and Mirage needed to remember that. This would pass. It was probably something like mushrooms, maybe a shitty club drug. Maybe he just needed to drink a gallon of water and just piss it out. He could do that, would prefer to do that over what his body seemed to want.</p>
<p>At least that was what his brain was insisting, yet he found his gaze drawn to Caustic again, and his pulse suddenly skyrocketing; his heart pounding in his chest as Caustic stepped closer again. He had no idea what he wanted; needed. His body couldn't possibly be right with what it seemed to desire.</p>
<p>"You know," Caustic began, suddenly turning and moving away from Mirage and all he could do was buckle over the counter, exhaling heavily as he blinked hard. He was glad for the space, but the weight of Caustic's 'you know' lingered in the air, and he found himself squinting to watch his teammate, the discomfort of being confined to his leather armour enough to cause visible distress. "I may have encountered flora such as this before," Caustic continued, either revelling in Mirage's displeasure or not noticing it at all.</p>
<p>Mirage always felt like an ant around Caustic, but to be ignored when he was clearly about to die kinda hurt. Sure, if Caustic was in front of him, sweating, possibly contaminated with god-knows-what, sporting a huge boner…okay, yeah, maybe he wouldn't have helped him either.</p>
<p>"T-That's fas...fascin... That's great, buddy," Mirage gasped out, finally pulling the last belt from his body before he tugged off some of his extra body armour on his chest. He was completely soaked, and he felt absolutely disgusting under his suit, but it was always a pain in the ass to get off. Not that he should be stripping down, but then he noticed Caustic was turning on the tint for the windows before he stood in front of the final one in front of them, his gaze fixated on the outside.</p>
<p>"I recall doing some preliminary experiments, but ultimately, the data prove irrelevant. Still, it was fascinating," Caustic rambled on, and Mirage felt himself feeling more woozy, his brain getting foggy as he felt his body start to give out. His balls felt like they were going to explode, his cock throbbing mercilessly inside his pants. "The subjects, as I recall, were strictly of the female variety, and the effect the variable had on their biological needs was... interesting."</p>
<p>Mirage turned to press his ass against the counter, the pressure making his knees buckle and he gripped the edge, trying desperately to keep himself upright. He had no idea what Caustic was talking about. He just couldn't follow it. All he could think about was how good someone would feel inside him; anyone, and he just couldn't stop himself from staring at his teammate.</p>
<p>Anyone would do at this point. He had this unbearable itch; this deep desire. He didn't understand it, this draw, but he needed the heat of another man against him; inside him.</p>
<p>The room darkened further as Caustic blacked out the final window before he turned his attention back to Mirage. He knew Caustic was smirking behind his mask, and normally that would have been enough to send a chill down his spine, but this time, all it did was make his dick erupt in his suit, his cock pulsating as it dripped freely.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if he had just had some sort of orgasm, but his body felt the same. Everything was still so hot, the air unbearably thick as he tried to inhale but it just got worse as Caustic started making his way back towards him.</p>
<p>Even if Mirage had wanted to flee, he wouldn't have been able to. He felt like some kind of trapped animal, only nothing was keeping him there but his own primitive lust, brought on by whatever the fuck he had inhaled. He was never gonna take a moment to stop and smell the flowers every again.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if I ran some tests on you?" Caustic asked, his voice as menacing as his appearance in the dark room; his eyes glowing eerily and all Mirage could do was gawk at him, his jaw slightly slack as his body begged him to say yes to whatever Caustic was offering.</p>
<p>"T-Tests? I need… help," Mirage stammered out, swallowing hard as his brain clung to its last bit of sense. They were still in the game. He was pretty sure they were still in the ring, but how long did that really give them? He had his reasons for wanting something else, but Caustic was supposed to have some sort of sense. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He finally managed to spit out as Caustic came closer, his strong musk overwhelming and Mirage felt his cock respond, his ass throbbing with need as he took in the sight of Caustic's huge body.</p>
<p>"Depends on who you ask," Caustic replied curtly as he finally closed the distance between them, looming over Mirage as they both just stared at each other, breathing heavily. "So you need help… Tell me, is there something else you need more?" Caustic asked, and Mirage could tell he knew what he was saying; knew what was happening, seemingly before Mirage had fully clocked on.</p>
<p>The room was dark, the windows covered, they were alone.</p>
<p>"You smell weird," Mirage slurred, blinking hard as he tried to focus on the small pouches on Caustic's waist, but then he quickly realised he was staring at Caustic's crotch. That was too much as he thought about what was beneath his heavy, leather outfit. He could feel his blood pulsing hotly, his breath coming out in small pants as he tried to work out what Caustic had said to him." I need… Fuck. I need you to… Get me some help," he tried once more, his voice straining as he pleaded, suddenly falling forward onto Caustic.</p>
<p>The sheer heat radiating from Caustic made Mirage keen into him, his body desperately desiring to feel the warmth. He needed so much right now. He needed to be naked - needed to have Caustic naked. He wanted their bodies together in a writhing mess on the floor. He <em>needed</em> Caustic to slide his fat dick into his ass and fuck him senseless.</p>
<p>Worse of all, he felt the overwhelming need for Caustic to breed him.</p>
<p>But he couldn't tell Caustic that.</p>
<p>Could he?</p>
<p>Mirage thought he was above begging a man like Caustic for sex, but as he clawed up his chest and stood on his tiptoes, pressing his face against Caustic mask, he found the words tumbling from his lips before he brain could stop him.</p>
<p>"I need you to fuck me," he pleaded, the words feeling alien on his tongue but he was definitely saying them, and he felt completely mortified as he just clung onto Caustic's huge body, his breath steaming up the glass of Caustic's mask.</p>
<p>He felt Caustic's hands on his waist before the fog cleared, and he was met with Caustic's intense stare before he heard a deep rumbling chuckle leak through the mouthpiece, but all Mirage could concentrate on was the feeling of Caustic's hands sliding up his body; gliding to his shoulders. He knew his mouth was hanging open as he just gawked at his teammate, a thick droplet of drool trailing down his chin, but for some reason, he just couldn't shut his jaw.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, boy," Caustic rasped, and Mirage just stared at him, nodding frantically until he saw Caustic's eyes wrinkle, the expression in his eyes so menacing, before a heavy pressure was applied to his shoulders, and he was pushed down. His knees instantly gave out, his hands grabbing Caustic's thighs as he hit the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you-” he mumbled, so quiet that Caustic probably couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>Mirage had no idea why he was thanking him; no idea why he felt so grateful as he stared straight forward at the large panel of leather hanging down; covering what he desperately desired. How had it escalated to this so quickly? Just a moment ago, he was… Actually, he wasn't sure what he was doing. A deep fog settled in his brain as he tried to focus; tried to make sense of what was happening but his body was yearning for another person's heat so badly that he found himself moving forward, ducking his head under the large flap just to press his face against Caustic's crotch.</p>
<p>And oh, that was what he needed.</p>
<p>Mirage inhaled deeply, the heady musk of Caustic's cock seeping through the thick leather and he knew it was even stronger than it would have been on another day. Maybe he didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he knew there was some kind of plant involved and he'd read enough erotic fanfiction of himself online to know exactly where this was going.</p>
<p>He might have had complaints, but they were lost as soon as he buried his face deeper, Caustic's hand resting on the back of his head and Mirage could only be thankful for the approximation of privacy.</p>
<p>Part of him did wonder why Caustic was doing this, or rather letting <em>him </em>do this, as his shaky hands reached up and unfastened Caustic's pants, the heavy leather falling open to reveal stained white cotton briefs. He wanted to recoil; wanted to realise how this was really not for him. Mirage was a good looking guy with a great personality, but as he delved facefirst into Caustic's crotch, he knew that being a 'nice guy' wouldn't get him what he needed right now.</p>
<p>And the kind of person he might want to take out for a picnic and pork chops wouldn't be the kind of person he'd want to see him in this state. What he needed was something primal; something dirty and completely feral that put any leaked sex tapes of him to shame. Maybe it was for the best it was with Caustic. Caustic wasn't a boasting man when it came to these things, and he doubted Caustic would truly see this as much more than 'another variable for the delta' or whatever shit he mumbled over the comms link all the time.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he pushed his nose in deeper, letting his eyes flutter shut as the smell set his senses on fire; his whole body burning as his hands continued to try and pull down Caustic's pants. Even though he knew Caustic couldn't see his face, he could feel his gaze burning down; knew he was taking too long, but he could no longer process how time was moving. Everything seemed to be going so fast yet so slow, and as he finally tugged down the front of Caustic's off-white briefs, Mirage's eyes could only widen as he watched Caustic's thick, flaccid cock flop out in what seemed like slow motion.</p>
<p>He hated that he was captivated by the sight; hated that he felt his pupils dilate as he gazed at the drooping foreskin, his tongue feeling too large for his mouth as a droplet of drool seeped through his lips. He had no idea what he had become, but he had never wanted a dick in his mouth so badly.</p>
<p>Mirage couldn't stop himself from tugging Caustic's pants to his thighs, his eyes fixated on the way Caustic's soft cock continued to show disinterest, the idea that Caustic wasn't aroused by Mirage getting on his knees was enough to trigger that desperate desire to earn some praise. Whatever was coursing through his blood right now wasn’t enough to stop all his deep-rooted insecurities come to light. He knew he had a desperate need to please; to be the best at whatever he did. To make a spectacle of himself just to be noticed.</p>
<p>And he knew he was about to do the exact same thing with Caustic, a man whose attention he wasn’t even sure he wanted.</p>
<p>"Are you just going to stare at it, boy?" Caustic asked, his voice so deep and loud to Mirage's ears; the vibrations enough to make Mirage buckle forward and bury his face in Caustic's crotch again like some kind of untrained dog. "There you go," he heard as he felt a pressure on the back of his head again, the darkness under Caustic's clothes engulfing him as he lost all other vision to nose at Caustic's thick pubic hair.</p>
<p>The pure unwashed musk he unearthed made his eyes roll into the back of his head, drool dripping down his chin as he placed open-mouthed kissed into the coarse patch of hair, his taste buds swelling as he felt a thin film coat his tongue, leaving the most tantalising aftertaste.</p>
<p>Mirage moved his hand to Caustic's dick, wrapping his fingers around it, the sound of his leather gloves crunching making his skin break out in goosebumps. He could feel his body reacting to every little thing - every time he shifted, his erection brushed against the front of his pants, and he could feel how wet his boxers were. If Caustic touched him, he'd probably think he pissed himself and Mirage wasn't sure whether that was appealing or not.</p>
<p>Did he care whether Caustic found him appealing? Did it matter? He didn’t want to think; he just wanted to taste. He lifted Caustic's soft cock and revealed his heavy, sagging balls. Mirage wouldn't have normally shown them much attention - never really had to do much work when it came to this department - but he couldn't stop himself from moving his other hand to cup them, weighing them in his hand before he dived in again, nestling his nose at the base, his thick tongue sliding out to lap at his sack.</p>
<p>"You're like an animal," Caustic murmured, and Mirage felt his stomach drop, but at the same time, his cock twitched, and he felt torn. He hated that Caustic was seeing him like this, but at the same time, it was exactly what he needed. This itch he had needed to be scratched, and it would take an unconventional tool.</p>
<p>Unfettered by Caustic's words, he continued to bury his face in Caustic's crotch, his tongue pressing down, poking into every nook and crevice he could find, soaking the loose skin of Caustic's balls. He weakly tried to coordinate his hand, squeezing and tugging Caustic's dick in his grip as he tried to suck Caustic's large balls into his mouth, desperate to have his mouth filled until he felt Caustic's cock finally stiffen in his grip.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Mirage mumbled under his breath, guiding the tip of Caustic's dick to his mouth as he turned his attention to the head. He just needed more in his mouth; needed to taste more. He let his tongue hang out freely, rubbing the tip against his tongue and lips, letting the taste of his fluids linger before he pushed the tip of his tongue under the looser skin, the tangy taste making him exhale through his nose.</p>
<p>He could feel Caustic's hand urging him to get on with it, but Mirage wanted to just keep tasting, his need for having Caustic infiltrate every one of his senses frantic. He let his tongue slide underneath his cock, letting the weight of his length rest against his tongue before he swallowed hard and moved his head forward, taking his dick into his mouth.</p>
<p>"There you go," Caustic rasped, and Mirage suddenly felt the hand on his head apply pressure, and before he knew it, his nose was buried deep in Caustic's pubic hair again, the blunt head of Caustic's dick pressed against the back of his throat. He knew he was gagging; knew he was being loud and that to top it off he was drooling an embarrassing amount, but all he could do was let his body go limp as Caustic's hands moved the flap of leather and gripped his head.</p>
<p>Mirage just allowed Caustic to grab his hair, forcing his head back and forth, his cock sliding between Mirage's wet lips, his chin hitting Caustic's balls each time he slammed into his throat. He couldn't stop himself from swallowing more and more, his chin bobbing, his beard rubbing against the softer skin of Caustic’s balls and he heard an irritated hiss, but all Caustic did was fuck his mouth harder in response.</p>
<p>He knew the only noises he was making were muffled moans, his eyelids fluttering as Caustic's thick dick hardened completely in his mouth, the back of his mouth suddenly coated with semen, the tangy taste making him choke but Caustic kept his head still, his cock showing no sign of stopping.</p>
<p>Mirage wanted to be disappointed, but it felt like it maybe wasn't over. The way Caustic continued to grunt and fuck his face seemed excessive for an orgasm, and his dick failed to lag at all, if anything it continued to grow, the head slamming into the back of his throat so hot that it made his nostrils burn, his eyes watering.</p>
<p>"This is peculiar, unless…" Caustic began, and Mirage strained to look up, his eyes glassed over as he tried to focus, his lips feeling so raw as his head was yanked back, Caustic's cock falling out of his mouth with a loud, wet noise.</p>
<p>Mirage reached up to wipe his mouth, but his wrist was quickly captured, and suddenly Caustic was crouched down in front of him, his fat, glistening cock hanging in front of his heavy balls and Mirage didn't know where to look, his head lolling from side to side. Then Caustic's gloved hand was on his face, and he was being inspected, his breath coming out in heavy pants, the deep-set glare from Caustic making his stomach twist in knots, the texture of the leather on his thumb making him shudder as it dragged over his beard.</p>
<p>And then it was gone. Caustic's hands were gone, and he slumped down onto the ground completely, unable to hold up his own weight any more. He knew he looked pathetic, like some kind of squirming worm, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to crawl away, more basic survival instincts kicking in.</p>
<p>"Seems you had some active residue on your beard," Caustic began, but each word was accentuated by his footsteps, and suddenly he saw a large shadow cast over him. "If my hypothesis is correct, by exposing just my testicles to the pollen, it seems to have had an effect akin to the medical condition known as hyperspermia."</p>
<p>Mirage had no idea what Caustic was saying, his body shaking as he just tried to get some distance between them, but before he could even make it more than a few metres, Caustic's foot was on his back, holding him down. He knew it was futile to struggle, but he couldn't stop himself, although his squirming just earned him a chuckle from Caustic before he heard a strange sound like the unsheathing of a knife.</p>
<p>Which was exactly what it was, but everything clicked into place just too late for Mirage to do anything about it (not that he really would have been able to, but he liked the idea that maybe if he wasn't in this situation, his reactions might have been…. Whatever, it wasn't important). The foot was off his back, and suddenly his hips were being pulled up, a pressure sliding down his ass before a chill passed over his bare skin, enough to make him let out a moan.</p>
<p>The coolness felt so good on his hot skin; too good, and he knew his cock was leaking again, but he had no idea how so much was coming out of him. Caustic had said something, but he had no idea what. His mind was spinning, and all he could think about was why wasn't Caustic's dick immediately buried deep inside him?</p>
<p>"We lack sufficient lubrication," Caustic mumbled, and Mirage just crossed his arms and rest his head on them, panting against the floor as he tried not to think about the way Caustic was spreading his ass, inspecting him. His stomach tugged again as his insecurities flooded him, overpowering the lust pumping through his veins.</p>
<p>What if he wasn't to Caustic's liking? What if he disgusted Caustic? He was a good looking guy, he reminded himself of that all the time. A hole was a hole at the end of the day. He hadn't had time to book in any sort of waxing or manscaping appointments recently, knew dark hair trailed down the crease of his ass to his balls, but he was offering this up for free. No strings attached. He just needed Caustic to fuck him; to <em>breed</em> him. It shouldn't matter how he looked, after all, Caustic was no prize himself, Mirage reminded himself as he smacked his mouth, the tangy taste of Caustic's semen and sweat still lingering on his tongue.</p>
<p>"It matters not," Caustic continued, and Mirage felt his throat go dry as he thought about Caustic just fucking him raw. He was horny, but he knew they still had a match to finish. A medkit could only do so much. However, before he could say anything, he heard the disgusting sound of Caustic hocking before he spat down, the wetness seeping into his willing hole, the slimy texture making him mutter a profanity; made Caustic let out a deep chuckle.</p>
<p>He knew Caustic was watching; could feel his large hands still spreading his cheeks open, watching as his hole just uselessly twitching before him, begging to be filled. Mirage knew he was shameless; knew he had never acted this wantonly in his entire life, but he needed to be filled so badly he thought he might pass out.</p>
<p>"P-Please, please fuck me," Mirage stammered out, his voice so ragged, the words scraped at his throat as they escaped.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if Caustic was showing him mercy or if he had not heard his plea and was simply seeing to his own needs, but the next thing he knew, the weight of Caustic was on his back, a thick, wet bluntness pressing into his ass and he quickly realised it wasn't Caustic fingers. His head shot up as he felt Caustic's dick slowly fill him, his body accepting every inch as Caustic pressed down on him, sinking down into Mirage's body. A body that now felt completely alien.</p>
<p>He had no idea who this person was, getting used thoroughly and thoughtlessly, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. Maybe being someone other than Mirage was a good thing for him. Maybe not being in control of his senses would finally allow him to scratch both that metaphorical and literal itch. Maybe he was only philosophising because he could finally feel Caustic's heavy balls pressed against his ass, the throbbing head of his cock leaking deep inside his ass.</p>
<p>"I knew your spit mixed with my own semen would provide ample lubrication for a swift and <em>almost</em> painless entry," Caustic mumbled, and Mirage just nodded. He felt so full, his hole straining around Caustic's girth and he knew he wasn't going to be walking away from this, but he just didn't care. Any discomfort he felt was overridden by the extreme feeling of ecstasy that came from having his insides painted with Caustic's cum.</p>
<p>Mirage wanted Caustic to shut up purely based on the fact he had no idea what the fuck he was talking about, but his body yearned to hear his voice, goosebumps prickling his skin as his deep raspy voice reverberated throughout his body as Caustic spoke into his ear.</p>
<p>He knew he was trembling underneath Caustic, but he couldn't stop it. All he could do was clench around Caustic's cock, trying to rock his hips, desperate to feel more. He wanted this to end; wanted to come to completion before he exploded. He had no idea how much more it would take, but he knew Caustic was going to fuck him until he had satisfied himself.</p>
<p>"Tell me, boy, perhaps you knew of the research?" Caustic said pressing his mask into the side of Mirage's face, and he wanted to find it unnerving, but the heavy, modified breathing sounds just went straight to his cock, and all he could do was let a moan fall from his lips in response. He didn’t know anything about any research, but he would admit to whatever just to get Caustic to move.</p>
<p>"I don't...I don't fuckin' understand, just…" Mirage uttered, shaking his head as he unfurled his arms, pressing his palms against the floor before he could fall facefirst, the weight of Caustic almost unbearable but he didn't want Caustic to get off him. He needed the heat; the pressure. "Maybe? Fuck, p-please, please fuck me. Goddammit!" He cried out, slamming a fist against the ground, tears stinging his eyes again as he let out a choked moan, his cock weakly twitching.</p>
<p>"Ah, as previously suspected. You're as dense as you are wanton," Caustic growled, his hand suddenly on the back of Mirage's head, forcing his head down onto the floor as he finally started to rock his hips. His cock moved so slowly that Mirage just let a low, long moan disappear into the ground.</p>
<p>Mirage knew he was pushing back; could hear Caustic's frustrations at him for squirming but he couldn't stop himself. He needed more. He just wanted to feel Caustic's cock slamming into him, fucking him senseless until either he passed out or whatever was going through him wore off.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I will give you what you need if you just…" Caustic grunted as he pushed himself off Mirage's back, his hand remaining in his hair, holding him down as his other hand gripped his ass, spreading him open. He knew Caustic was watching as his cock inched out, could hear the smirk on his lips as he chuckled, his dick slipping out with a loud, wet noise and all Mirage could do was shudder, his hole twitching. "Mm, you're going to be a good boy and take it," Caustic said, a statement rather than a question.</p>
<p>And yet Mirage found himself turning his head, his heavy-lidded eyes gazing at Caustic as best they could, but Caustic's grip in his hair didn't let up. "I-I'm a good boy. Just, please fuck me," Mirage whispered, his mouth bone dry. "P-Please, just fuckin' breed me… or, something… I don't know, just… Fuck. Please," he continued to plead as Caustic ran a thumb over his hole again, pressing it inside and he just clenched around it, pulling it in, desperate for anything to fill him.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe he was begging a man like Caustic for this. He could hear Caustic struggling to breathe behind him, could still taste the tang of his sweat on his tongue. He'd been drunk around Caustic too many times, but he'd never sunk so low as to ask him to come back to his bed.</p>
<p>Caustic made Mirage sick to the stomach when he thought about the guy too much, which was why he did his best to avoid him at all costs. He needed to remind himself that, but the memory of his past opinions of the man were starting to become so hazy.</p>
<p>He didn't make the teams. He didn't ask for Caustic to be his only option, and he hoped maybe he could look back on this and laugh at the sheer audacity of the situation.</p>
<p>All these thoughts, yet Mirage was certain his brain clocked out as Caustic continued to play with his ass, but it was suddenly booted back into action as he felt the brunt force of Caustic slamming his fat cock back into Mirage's willing hole. He felt his body cry out, his suit feeling too small as he felt his body swell up. Yet he couldn't complain. He wanted this; needed it, and just feeling Caustic coat his insides as he thrust slowly, his dick sliding into him over and over, the speed so tantalising.</p>
<p>He knew the considerate pace would only last so long, but his body was ready for whatever Caustic was willing to give him.</p>
<p>"There we go," Caustic murmured, his grip tightening in Mirage's hair and he just strained his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing frantically as he gulped down air. The other hand moved to the small of his back, the torn leather allowing Caustic to find the sensitive spot at the base of his spine and Mirage hated himself for keening into the touch; his body instantly reacting to the almost tender stroke of leather against his skin.  “Mm, you're not so bad when you shut up. I could get used to your company if you held your tongue more often."</p>
<p>Mirage wanted to remark that maybe he would feel the same way too, except Caustic never shut up. Not even as he slammed hard and deep into Mirage's ass, his thrusts steadily building in speed as his hand slipped to Mirage's waist. All he could do was brace himself as best as possible, his own hands clawing out as he raised his ass as best as possible, Caustic sinking deep inside on final time before he increased his pace.</p>
<p>Mirage knew Caustic would be relentless, but he hadn't prepared himself for the full force of Caustic bearing down on him, his thick, hot cock throbbing as it fucked into Mirage so easily that he felt himself leaking from the sheer embarrassment and humiliation of how it must have looked.</p>
<p>His eyes tried to look around; tried to focus on something, but everything was a blur. If someone walked in; if Revenant? Yeah, he was pretty certain it was Revenant on their team…. But the fact they were in the middle of a game seemed to now mean very little, and the more he thought about Revenant or maybe an enemy walking in, the more his cock just dripped. He wasn't sure if he was even coming anymore, wasn't sure what was even happening to his body.</p>
<p>Everything felt so intense, and shamefully, it felt fucking amazing. Mirage had never been fucked like this in his entire life; no one had ever been so ignorant to his needs, as much as he liked to beat himself up about his meaningless relationships. No one had taken it this far, to use him as a hole to fuck, but Caustic was doing just that.</p>
<p>He could feel Caustic's hand slide from his hair finally, his head slamming down and hitting the ground but all he could do was let out a long groan, blood and drool seeping through his lips as he pressed his face against the floor. He knew he'd caught his tongue in his teeth, but it wasn't like he could speak right now anyway.</p>
<p>Each slam of Caustic's hips was enough to force a hitched breath out of his lungs, his blunt thrusts mercilessly stretching him wide. All he could do was drag his face against the ground, pressing his forehead against the floor as he gazed down his own body, watching as his cock peek through the torn leather, the scraps of fabric cutting into his balls and he could see Caustic's own heavy sack dangling between his thighs, lewdly slapping against his skin with each movement.</p>
<p>He hated it; hated that he was being used by such a brute and yet he could see the reddened tip of his own untouched dick, semen dripping copiously and splashing against the ground. He wanted nothing more than to touch it, but he hated even more than he wanted Caustic to touch it for him. Something about being denied that touch only made him crave it more. A touch he never desired, he now wanted more than anything else.</p>
<p>"Do not worry, you will be sated once I have achieved completion and emptied my seed within," Caustic rasped, his voice so deep and Mirage knew his cock twitched at the sound of what he said, even if it was possibly the most unsexy way for a guy to say he was going to come inside him.</p>
<p>How low was he to get turned on by that?</p>
<p>But here he was, on his knees getting fucked by Caustic like he was some kind of experiment. That's what he was, right? Some 'variable'. Caustic's interest in him was purely scientific. At least that was what he assumed, and the way Caustic treated his body told him no different.</p>
<p>As Caustic's hands moved to his ass, he just continued to keep his head against the ground, panting heavily, the heat of his own breath almost suffocating but he wanted to stay conscious; didn't trust Caustic enough to leave him alone with his unconscious body, even if they had already done this whilst he was awake.</p>
<p>He felt Caustic spread his cheeks, spitting down against his hole again as he fucked into him mercilessly, his thick cock loudly squelching and Mirage felt himself completely come undone as Caustic just chuckled, watching as Mirage's body convulsed. It occurred to him that he might have been having some kind of low-key orgasm the entire time, the way his dick just constantly dripped, but this was something else.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck, d-don't stop," Mirage gasped out, groaning against the floor because a small, sane, part of him wanted the opposite. The way Caustic kept fucking him was enough to drive him to the brink of sanity, that fat cock ravishing his insides, smearing semen throughout him. And all he could do was tremble, his knees threatening to give out, his dick aching as it continued to shoot out his own climax. He had never come this much, but it wasn't stopping, and he could only watch helplessly as his cock just weakly twitched, his fluids hanging from the tip.</p>
<p>He knew no matter what he said, Caustic wasn't going to stop, but he liked to think he had a choice; didn't want to imagine what might have happened if he had resisted. Not that he had much brain left to imagine anything. His whole body and mind were completely wrecked; wracked by the intense orgasm that just couldn’t seem to stop.</p>
<p>"I can feel your pussy twitching around me," Caustic rasped, and Mirage just felt his face heat up further; his cock still gushing as Caustic ruthlessly fucked him. "I always knew you were a whore, but that pollen really brought it out of you. I wondered how long it would be before you ended up sniffing around me like a mangy stray." As he spoke, each word was accentuated by a slam of his hips; his dick pounding  into his ass so deeply each time that he felt like he was going to choke. "I'm sure it was just an <em>accident</em> that you fell into those specifically hostile plants and could only find assistance from me."</p>
<p>Mirage wanted to plead his innocence, set the record straight, but he couldn't get a word out. Each time he opened his mouth to speak, his words disappeared. Unable to say anything else, his response turned into a series of heavy pants and deep groans.</p>
<p>Maybe Caustic was right. Mirage could barely remember his own name right now, and Caustic was certainly more intelligent than him. And there had been a chance to heed a warning about the terraforming - they had all been given a pack to explain the new battleground after all. He'd read it, and yeah maybe he'd had a bottle of whiskey along-side the novel-length guidelines but… there was an actual chance he knew about the plants.</p>
<p>All his thoughts were shaken from his head as he felt Caustic's grip suddenly tighten on his waist, his thick cock sliding from Mirage’s ass with a loud wet noise. His eyes shot open wide as he felt fluids gush out of him as he was manhandled roughly, flipped over onto his back, but he had no strength to struggle. His whole body was still trembling, his own dick still leaking even in its softened state.</p>
<p>Caustic barely gave him a moment to breathe before he was grasping his thighs, pushing his legs towards his chest and Mirage just let him maneuver his body; let him position him like a doll, his ass in the air the further he moved Mirage's legs. He managed to hold his head up just enough to see Caustic press the tip of his cock against his hole again, his own hands shaking as he reached down to press his hand over his dick, trying to see more.</p>
<p>"Hmm, you want to see how hungry your pussy is?" Caustic asked, his mocking tone going straight to Mirage's dick and he just nodded as he moaned, his ass swallowing the head of Caustic's cock. He needed more; his insides were throbbing, and he just wanted Caustic to fill him again, but he was teasing him; being cruel, and Mirage hated that he hadn't thought to expect such a thing. "Just the tip and you look like you're ready to pass out," Caustic mumbled, sinking in just a little more.</p>
<p>Mirage felt his legs twitch, his whole body tensing up as Caustic's cock started to stretch him out again. The new position made it feel different. He had no idea what was happening, but if he had felt like he was suffocating before, with his face on the floor and his ass in the air, then now he could have been seconds away from unconsciousness as Caustic's weight pressed down on him. All he could do was raise his feet into the air, a sudden dizzying reminder that he was still wearing his boots; that Caustic hadn't done anything but cut a hole open in his suit to fuck him.</p>
<p>It was beyond depraved, but as he felt Caustic slide all the way home, he just could not bring himself to give a fuck. With Caustic on top of him like this, his ass in the air, Caustic’s balls resting firmly against the crease of his backside… It was perfect. The itch from the pollen was finally getting scratched as he felt Caustic's fluids leak into him.</p>
<p>"P-Please," Mirage managed to spit out, drool dripping down his chin as he spoke. Or sweat. Or both. His eyes frantically searching Caustic's face as their gazes met. He was so close as he pulled out slowly and sunk back into his ass, and Mirage weakly raised his shaking hands to grip Caustic's shoulders, needing to anchor himself to something to keep him from falling into insanity. He could feel Caustic's cock pulsating as he clenched around his length, pulling him in each time his balls slapped against his ass. "I… Fuck, I need you to… Uh, b-breed me… Fuck… I think."</p>
<p>"You look as stupid as you sound," Caustic grumbled, his glass fogging up as he dropped his head towards Mirage's neck, the mask pushing back just enough to let Caustic's heavy breath filter out and the instant it hit his skin, he felt his temperature skyrocket, and he knew he was coming again; knew his cock was still somehow leaking but he had no idea what at this point. "Are you pissing on me?" Caustic said against his neck, still fucking into him and he could hear how wet everything was becoming before he felt it and then he realised that yeah, he definitely was.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck, don't stop, please," he pleaded, his eyes wide as he knew he was still urinating, the warm piss seeping between their bodies and down his ass, pooling around his hole and all Caustic did was continue to thrust, fucking Mirage's piss into him. He had no idea why he wanted this, but he just kept begging for Caustic to keep going. If he stopped now, he felt like he was going to die.</p>
<p>"You're a disgusting boy," Caustic said, and all Mirage could concentrate on was the feeling of his thick, wiry beard against his skin enough to make his toes curl. His body was reacting to everything. If Caustic didn't finish soon, he knew he was going to pass out, but he could feel Caustic's thrusts growing more impatient; more sloppy. His breathing was so frantic, his grunting low and deep.</p>
<p>Caustic was like an animal, and Mirage wasn't sure how much of it was the pollen he had exposed him to, or just his personality.</p>
<p>He really didn't care at this point. He was getting everything he wanted.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give you what you need, boy," Caustic finally said, and Mirage felt his heart throb in his chest as Caustic looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and he had no idea what he was feeling, but he could see what Caustic felt as he saw the first pleasant look pass over his face.</p>
<p>Mirage couldn't tear his eyes off Caustic as he closed his eyes finally, his face scrunching up behind his mask and he couldn't resist reaching up and pushing it from his face just in time to see him open his mouth and let out a deep moan, slamming his cock deep inside Mirage's ass.</p>
<p>They both froze up as Caustic buried his dick, the first spill of his semen enough to make Mirage's breath catch in his throat. Another wave passed over Caustic's face; another moan escaped his lips and Mirage felt more fluids fill him, soaking inside him as Caustic remained still, and he felt like he was slowly going to burst. Yet Caustic didn't stop. Mirage could feel his balls twitching against his ass, emptying inside him but with each jolt of Caustic's hips, another burst of semen filling him up.</p>
<p>It was too much. Mirage opened his mouth to say something, however nothing came out but nonsense as the burning inside him was finally extinguished as he felt Caustic's fluids coat his insides. He could feel it seeping out of him, his ass spilling over as Caustic started to slowly thrust into him, his gloved hands sliding to Mirage's face, holding his cheeks as he rolled his hips, the wet sound of his overfilled hole being fucked still so loud over the sound of their heavy breathing.</p>
<p>"That's what you needed," Caustic whispered as he leaned in and Mirage knew his heart was slowing down, returning to normal but he felt his stomach twist in a knot, and he knew it wasn't from the amount of semen Caustic had just filled him with.</p>
<p>Was Caustic going to kiss him? The pollen was definitely wearing off, but he felt his dick twitch at the mere idea that Caustic was going to kiss him. It was stupid. He didn't like Caustic - didn't <em>know</em> Caustic. The most intimate thing he knew about the guy was that he had a big dick and clearly didn't wash his balls as often as he should. He doubted that was any reason to get titillated by the premise of Caustic locking lips with him.</p>
<p>And yet here he was, his breath suddenly stuck in his lungs as Caustic moved in closer but instead of kissing him, he just spoke again.</p>
<p>"I asked you a question," Caustic mumbled, and then he felt Caustic's cock slip out of him, the movement taking him off guard and instead of responding, all he did was let out a long groan as he felt his legs fall to the ground, his ass leaking against the floor as he failed to clench; failed to keep it inside.</p>
<p>"A-A...Q-Question? W-Wha-What?" Mirage stammered, unable to even comprehend that he had asked a question.</p>
<p>"I said, that's what you needed? Correct? You are sated?" Caustic asked, but his tone was so matter-of-fact; so scientific and Mirage felt his stomach fall, but he still couldn't work out why. It should have just been this, right? Nothing but a simple alien flora accident, with just this perfectly normal outcome that totally shouldn't have led to any complicated feelings because they certainly didn't exist before.</p>
<p>But here Mirage was, actually feeling disappointed as Caustic climbed off him, his now flaccid dick still dripping as he tucked it back into his trousers and let the thick leather flap fall back over his thighs.</p>
<p>Barely another moment passed before the usual shame sank in, his hands reaching down to cover his crotch, the stickiness enough to make him wince. He was a mess, more so than usual, and normally he didn't have the other person watching him. Sex was always more of a roll off and roll out kind of situation, regardless of what position he took.</p>
<p>But Caustic kept staring as he neatened his outfit and all he could think about was how the last thing he wanted to do was run around and shoot people right now. What he wanted to do was down a bottle of whiskey, eat his own weight in pork chops and then hibernate for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>Yet in the moment he had let his mind drift, he failed to notice Caustic disappear and reappear until he saw a flash of purple and a loud clang and he realised that Caustic had given him a phoenix kit. He definitely didn’t have one of those. All he had was a Mozambique.</p>
<p>"It should repair the damage I inflicted on your body and suit, as well as flush out the remaining toxins in your system," Caustic explained as he started to move around, taking the tint off the windows before he started to pick his gas traps up. "We need to move soon, we have lingered here too long. We should regroup with Revenant," he continued, and Mirage wasn't really registering what he was saying; his brain was still stuck on the idea that the phoenix kit would flush out any toxins.</p>
<p>"Uh... You... This..." Mirage muttered, shaking his head as he grabbed the kit and pulled it towards him, unfastening the top and letting the technology get to work in fixing his suit, the tacky neon pattern slowly loading back up as the armour repaired itself before his eyes, the leather slowly covering up his flaccid dick, his drained balls and his leaking ass. The phoenix kit wouldn't clean him out; couldn’t undo all that Caustic had done to him. He would be running around the entire game with a reminder of what had happened dripping out of him.</p>
<p>"Do you have something you want to say?" Caustic asked, his voice so flat and monotonous like he was speaking to a business associate or colleague, rather than a man he had just forcibly bred in the middle of a time-sensitive bloodsport.</p>
<p>Or maybe he wanted to admit that he was more willing than he let on. Maybe he wasn't <em>as</em> disgusted as he thought he was going to be. Maybe it was something more than the pollen after he had tasted Caustic's dick for the first time; heard him call him a good boy for the first time. Sure, it probably wasn't anything more than a sexual thing, but he had no idea how to even broach that subject, even though he currently had Caustic's semen seeping from his ass.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about talking to Caustic, he wasn't sure he even remembered his real name. He knew it began with an A. Maybe. He really needed to start reading the information packs he was given.</p>
<p>"No. No, no, no," Mirage mumbled, still shaking his head as he finally pushed himself to the ground, glad he could finally stand on his feet and not feel like his knees were going to give out under him. He knew those kits worked miracles, but this was insane. Would that have cured him before? Had he really needed to do all that with Caustic?</p>
<p>He had a lot of questions, but he knew he couldn't ask them. He was pushing Caustic's patience by dawdling.</p>
<p>"Uh, you got anything else in your backpack?" Mirage settled on asking, deciding to try and concentrate on the matter of hand, and he felt Caustic's eyes on him again. He didn't know what to do; felt completely exposed, just standing there after what they had done. No one had ever done <em>that</em> to him, it had never been so intense, and he had never…</p>
<p>The sound of ammo boxes drew his attention to the counter beside him, and he just nodded and grabbed the boxes of shotgun ammo Caustic threw down.</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking," Caustic started, and Mirage froze again, his eyes slowly moving up to Caustic's face and there it was again; his intense gaze, that unreadable expression hidden behind his mask. "I'm not a homosexual, so do not think I have any desire to engage in some romantic courtship with you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, that's not-I mean, I assumed. You uh, I mean… Y'know, the way you kept calling…" Mirage swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as he exhaled and looked down. "Kept calling my ass a pussy. Assumed you weren't thinking… about me when… yeah, Makes sense," he finished under his breath.</p>
<p>He knew Caustic was still watching him and he was really starting to feel like he was just some kind of science experiment, and it didn't exactly surprise him when Caustic pulled out a small notepad and pen. Archaic tools really, but then again, Caustic had just used the word courtship.</p>
<p>He watched with curiosity as Caustic uncapped the pen, the nib so long and sharp. Mirage wasn't sure he could even write with such an instrument, but Caustic scribbled something down, his handwriting so elaborate that Mirage had no clue what the words were and he found himself distracted by the glint of gold on the barrel of the pen.</p>
<p>"Alexander…" Mirage uttered as he read the name in gold, his eyes snapping up to Caustic's face.</p>
<p>But Caustic barely responded, instead, finishing the note and tearing the paper out, folding it between his fingers before holding it out to Mirage. "You have a question?" Caustic asked, finally looking over at Mirage again with a quixotic look on his brow.</p>
<p>He had a million questions, but all he could feel was relief that he actually knew Caustic's name.</p>
<p>Mirage just took the note, their gloved hands touching for just a moment and he so desperately wanted to feel some kind of spark; something that would justify the fact that he was still thinking about this. It had just been some stupid mistake; an idiotic failure on his part that Caustic had fixed for him. Nothing more than that.</p>
<p>Yet there was no spark. No massive rush of feelings… So why did he want Caustic to kiss him? That was really weird, even for him. He knew his standards were low, but everything he knew about Caustic told him he was bad news. He knew for the sake of his own moral being that he needed to just leave this for what it was.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I can read this kind of cursive," Mirage said with an awkward laugh, but Caustic's expression didn't change. Tough audience, especially given the circumstances.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he just flipped the paper open, frowning as he tried to make sense of it, but it just seemed to be a series of numbers and letters, with a… password? Maybe? It looked like a word, but it wasn't English. Maybe it was Latin. Caustic was one of those educated sorts that thought themselves to be better than most. So yeah, probably Latin.</p>
<p>"It's Latin," Caustic confirmed, and Mirage just nodded, chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, I know. But what <em>is</em> it?"</p>
<p>Caustic shrugged, turning away from Mirage to make towards the door, his footsteps so loud, and Mirage wondered how no one had found them yet. Everything this guy did was loud… and then Mirage was right back to thinking about the way Caustic grunted and groaned on top of him; how loudly his balls had slapped against his ass; how loud his hole had swallowed every inch of his cock; every drop of his seed.</p>
<p>"It's access to a private network. I use it to contact and communicate with willing participants for my experiments," Caustic explained, suddenly kicking the door open and all Mirage could do was flinch, jumping back a little and instantly shoving the paper into his suit as he heard the sound of gunfire in the near distance.</p>
<p>"Hey, you're gon-gonna draw attention to us!"</p>
<p>"Just shut up and follow me if you want to live, boy."</p>
<p>Mirage looked around for a moment before muttering 'fuck it' under his breath and running over to Caustic's side, his face turning red as he realised how awkward the next ten minutes of his life were going to be with semen dripping down his thighs.</p>
<p>"So, what exactly are you telling me with the note - the paper?" He said quickly, reaching up and pulling his goggles down over his eyes as he watched Caustic throw a thermite grenade out, a circle of flames engulfing their exit. He heard the scurrying of footsteps; heard some other teams shouting.</p>
<p>"You're not that stupid. Don't push your luck with the act," Caustic threatened, shooting him another intense look before he reached over and grabbed Mirage by the scruff of the neck, throwing him out the door and towards the flames.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/tordarroch_">here</a> on twitter if you like caustic like i do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>